This application relates to a shroud that includes at least two pieces which are clamped together to seal a feed-through location for conduits, such as wire harnesses of fluid tubes.
Communication conduits, such as those carrying electric wires, fluid tubes, or other communication media are known, and are provided in most modern mechanical systems. These conduits must sometimes pass through walls within the systems, and the apertures that they pass through must be sealed. One such application would be in a gas turbine engine.
In a gas turbine engine, a compressor compresses air and delivers it into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. A very complex electric control controls the operation of the gas turbine engine, and several associated systems. As an example, the associated systems include fuel and lubricant pumps.
Within the gas turbine engine, there are areas which are extremely hot, and areas which may be subject to flame risk. Thus, a firewall is typically provided within the gas turbine engine to separate areas at flame risk from other areas that should be protected from the flame risk. One example would be a location where the control mentioned above is located.
Wire harnesses and fluid tubes may need to pass through this firewall. Typically, so called “feed-through” holes or apertures have allowed the communication conduits media to extend through the firewall. Grommets of various sorts have been provided to seal the aperture through which the communication conduit passes.